Revenge
by soccermm23
Summary: Betrayed. Thrown away like trash. All Theseus wants to is move on with his life as heir to Chaos and Pride and son of Chaos, but he can't. Not without Revenge. When a war is brewing on Earth it is the perfect time for what he wants. He will fight with Kronos, Gaea, and Tartarus to end the gods rein and for his own sweet, sweet Revenge. On Earth he is known by the name, Perseus.


Chapter 1-Dream Memories

Theseus' POV

My shoes whispered softly as they brushed against the black, tiled flooring of Pride's throne room. The planets, stars, and suns zoomed across the air, circling around each's sun, or sometimes circling in space, lost and alone forever, like the planet we are on now, Planet 3206, or that's how Chaos labeled it. As I walked through the room I couldn't help but look at the twinkling stars or the bright suns, but what pleased me the most was when a dark shadow grabbed a hold of a sun and squashed it, at these times I smiled cruelly, another seven or so planets to spin on endlessly for all eternity, like the one I'm on now. I can understand Pride's search for Revenge, for I want it too. I want the respect of my old friends back, I want the revenge I deserve. I finally came to Pride, he was around a sun, the Sun. Sun number one. I grinned in pleasure, finally, it's time. "Hello Theseus." Pride said joyfully. "Uncle." I said, not bothering to bow, I'm more powerful than him anyways. He noticed the way I didn't bow and narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't mention it at all. I smirked in my head. "Is it time?" I asked and all I needed was one nod of the head, and I turned on my heel and padded back the way I had came. My shoes started whispering again and the planets blinking out faster than they had before. I pushed the door open with the heel of my hand before walking to the training room to train. I've never been on a mission, Pride is saving me to use in the final battle. The battle for Earth.

That night as I lay in bed I imagined going back to Earth and having to deal with my betrayers all over again. I decided I would sleep on it. I rolled over and shut my eyes, to try and get some good sleep before I had to leave back to Earth. That was my first mistake. I had dreams and I haven't had dreams since I came here.

My face was on fire and I was parched, there was nothing to drink and nowhere to go. The rest of the seven had left me. Left with that new kid, what's his name? Oh yes, Blake, Blake a Son of Hades. I remembered Annabeth and I's last private conversation. "I'm sorry Seaweed Brain." She had murmured. "For what?" I had asked. "I'm not in love with you anymore, my heart belongs to another." As she said this she looked over at Blake, he was with Leo and they had been talking about something when Blake turned and looked at Annabeth and I. He had narrowed his eyes at me and had smiled sweetly to Annabeth. Annabeth had then walked away, leaving me to watch as she went and sat with Blake. She had smiled happily up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. I swear I had seen a look of disgust cross his face as he had looked at her. She turned to me and mouthed the words, WE'RE OVER. I had then stood up and stomped to my cabin on the Argo ll. Later that night someone had knocked on my door. Me, being the lovesick fool had opened it, to find Blake. "Now, now." He had said, his sword had been drawn out and he was tapping the flat edge against his foot. "We can't have you ruining our plans, now can we?" He had said smirking and thinking back on it another presence had been in the room with us. A darker presence. "Leave me alone." I had said fearfully. Of course, he couldn't leave me alone, I understood now. "Kill him." Another voice had whispered. "Wait, don't kill him." I felt a wave of hope flow through me as the voice said that, maybe it was on my side after all. "Send him to me." The hope dissipated like fire being doused by water. I had a feeling the voice wouldn't be to kind to me. "But, my master told me to kill him." Blake had said stuttering. "Foolish boy! Would you like to come with him!" The voice had said, rising in pitch with each word. "N-n-no sir." Blake had said stuttering. Blake pointed his sword at me and the bronze was suddenly covered in a darkness. "Wait." The voice had commanded. "Cut him first, so blood will be in the floor, and take his sword, you can have that now, he won't be using it any longer." "Yes sir." Blake said cutting me deeply on the arm with his sword. Blood dripped from the wound, staining the bright brown wood. He took Riptide out of my pocket. "Sir?" Blake said, unsure. "Yes?" The voice spoke back to him, annoyed. "Won't his weapon go back to his pocket?" The voice was silent for a minute. Suddenly in that gap of silence Riptide was covered in the same darkness as Blake's sword was. "There, now it won't." The voice said proudly. "Now send him to me." The voice sounded greedy and, anxious? Blake then stabbed my chest and I felt myself dissolving, the last thing I remember seeing was Blake calling out. "Help! Guys! Percy has been taken!" I saw Blake's body suddenly have cuts all over it and I sneered at his pathetic acting. I promise Blake, if it's the last thing I do, I will get revenge. I saw Wise Gi- No she's now Annabeth to me, nothing more and nothing less and she hurt me more than anybody else could have. I still need to warn the other Seven of Blake and what he can and will do to them. Before disappearing completely Blake decided to turn around to look at me once more. He smirked and the and walked out of the room with Annabeth, just as I became particles of dust, suddenly I felt myself being pulled under and I knew where we were going-Tartarus, the voice was Tartarus himself. I felt all my dust particles come together and I felt myself being reformed, as soon as I was reformed I took off running, I've never been to Tartarus, but it feels like I'm actually inside a being, well, technically I am, but I don't like to think negatively. "Puny demigod." The voice that had been in the room said, actually it bellowed. "You can't run from me in here. For you are in my domain. For I am the mighty Tartarus!" "Oh mighty one, save thine life and thy will forever be in your debt." I muttered mockingly. "Little hero, I can always hear you. You'll never get out." I think the thing that scared me the most was when he stopped talking. I walked for ages, trying to find the way out. I passed bubbles, with monsters bubbling inside them. I had to hide near them so other monsters wouldn't come near me. I had a few close calls. The longer I walked I felt like I was getting pulled into the center of Tartarus. I started getting weary and my eyelids drooped and my feet started dragging. I smelled mint and other greens from above, oh yes, above is what I had started calling the surface of Earth. I started walking towards the large shack. It seemed to be made for a giant. I suddenly tensed up, maybe it was for a giant! I crept up to the shack and looked in. I saw a large bed, big enough for about thirteen of me. I slowly climbed into it and laid my head down.

I was awoken by someone shaking me on my shoulder. I slapped them and didn't even turn over or open my eyes. "Come on Theseus." I heard my only friend, well not even friend just a teammate, Jake. "Theseus! It's time." That's when I froze. It's time to go back. To go to the place of my betrayal.


End file.
